


In The End, Does It Really Matter?

by Nessa123



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Break Up, Derek wants to fix it, He can't stay away forever though, Hurt Stiles, M/M, Stiles Leaves, because he messed up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 18:35:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4756775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nessa123/pseuds/Nessa123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles finds out the reason Derek asked him out and leaves. But when he comes back things are different then what he thought they were and maybe Derek really does love him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The End, Does It Really Matter?

**Author's Note:**

> So this doesn't really follow the show so here are some points before you read:  
> -Derek is an Alpha from killing Peter  
> -Derek can shift into a full wolf  
> -Peter came back to life but ran away  
> -Derek never got with Jennifer or Breaden  
> -Stiles never got with Malia  
> -Scott is a True Alpha. Him and Derek have their own "packs" but also help each other out  
> -Boyd didn't die but Erica did (sorry)  
> -Isaac never left  
> -You could read it as Allison is either dead or alive since she isn't actually mentioned but Kira and Scott are together.  
> -The beginning is set during the summer after senior year
> 
> I think that's it. Enjoy the story :)

Hearing the words come out of Derek's mouth had felt like a knife piercing his heart. He hadn't been meant to hear them, he knew it was partially his own fault since he had been eavesdropping, but he knew he had a right to know. They'd been together for 6 months. 6 months and Stiles was totally and completely in love with Derek. It seemed as though Derek didn't feel the same.

"Do I even really need to tell him, Isaac? Is it something he really needs to know?" Derek was saying but the sound was muffled, like his face was covered by something.

"It seems like a big deal to me..." Isaac replied softly.

"But maybe he doesn't NEED to know. I know its important but... He'll hate me. God, Isaac, if he finds out that I only asked him out to piss Scott off he'll be devastated." Derek said, his voice getting quieter towards the end.

At the time Stiles had been in Derek's room, which had been moved upstairs after Peter left, looking through the bookshelves. So when he had left the room he was carrying a stack of books he was going to be reading through. When he had heard Derek and Isaac talking he had stopped at the top of the spiral stair case and held his breath. He knew  
eavesdropping was wrong but for some reason he had felt compelled to listen in on the conversation. As soon as the words had came out of Derek's mouth Stiles gasped and dropped the books. They clattered down the steps, slipping between them and falling to the floor. Stiles didn't even have a chance to react before Derek's face was peering over the railing to look at him.

"Are you alright, Stiles?" Isaac asked, his face appearing next to Derek's.

"I... You..." Stiles was stammering, not sure what to say. Derek was looking at him, his expression alarmed. Isaac didn't react much, just moved to pick up the books as Stiles made his way down the steps. At the second to last step it hit Stiles, what Derek had said, and his knees gave out causing him to stumble down the steps. He would've fallen flat on his face if Derek hadn't caught him around the waist, pulling him up and to his chest.

"NO! Don't touch me!" Stiles screamed, lashing out and pushing at Derek to make him let him go. He knew Derek was releasing him willingly, Stiles had the strength of a newborn compared to Derek's alpha strength.

"Stiles. Please... You have to list-" Derek started but was cut off by Stiles.

"No! I don't HAVE to do anything. You've been using me this entire time! 6 months! We've been together 6 months and its been a big joke to you," Stiles yelled marching over to Isaac and taking the books from him. Isaac promptly left and went into the kitchen to give them the illusion of privacy, "I... I can't believe this. After all this time. Damn it. I thought you..."

"No. No. No. Please. You don't understand... It's not what you think. This hasn't been a joke!" Derek reached out for Stiles, his eyes flashing red briefly when the teen flinched back words.

"Of course it has! You said yourself that this has all been to piss Scott off! Couldn't you have just ended it after the first few weeks when Scott made it clear it didn't bother him? Why else would you have dragged it out? Because it's been amusing to you! Damn it, Derek! I love you! I was going to give you my virginity for Christ sake! I can't believe this... I can't..." Stiles was gasping for air by the time he got to the end of his rant, tears pouring down his face.

"You... Stiles..." Derek looked down during Stiles speech, unable to look him in the eyes anymore.

"And the worst... The worst part about all of this? I... I don't hate you. I don't think I ever could. I... I need to leave. I need out of here. Need to get away." By the end Stiles could barely see. He turned and stumbled towards the door, grateful that it opened before he had the chance to fumbled while trying to open it himself. He glanced up enough to see  
it was Boyd who had opened it before he was running through the entrance and getting in the elevator before the doors had the chance to close from Boyd's departure.

Stiles didn't give himself time to think, he just got in his jeep and drove home. He left the books on his bed, wrote a note to Lydia telling her where to look in them for the information they needed before packing a bag of basic necessities. His dad was at the station so Stiles knew he would have to go there to say goodbye before he left Beacon Hills.

\-----------------

When Derek had realized Stiles had left he went crazy. He tore the loft apart using his claws and his teeth. He'd messed up so badly. He had never meant for any of this to happen.

Stiles had heard right, Derek had started dating Stiles to make Scott mad but when he'd started spending more time with the hyper teenager he'd realized that Stiles was an amazing person. He'd stopped seeing Stiles as an annoying spaz and started seeing him as a boyfriend.

They hadn't made it to the "I love you's" yet but Derek knew he felt it. God he was so in love with Stiles. He had already started meeting with architects to rebuild his family's old home. He wanted a place for him and Stiles to call their own and had planned to surprise the boy once the construction had started. But he'd messed up and hearing Stiles say those words with such heartbreak in his voice had torn Derek apart.

For the first 2 weeks Derek spent 80% of his time in his full wolf form. He couldn't stand to be around anyone else unless it was necessary. In his wolf form he was able to block out most human emotions. Also he was able to avoid people so he wouldn't have to see the judgement in their eyes.

After the 2 weeks Lydia came and smack some sense into him, literally. She was pissed at him but told him if he had any chance at getting Stiles back he needed to change. He needed to fix what he broke. So he got back to his plans for his family home. His original plans were to make it a small house. Something basic because he wasn't sure how long Stiles wanted to stay in Beacon Hills but now he wanted to make it a big family home, bigger than it was before the fire. He finally settled on an architect and went through many different blue-prints before settling on one and construction started.

\-----------------

It'd been a year since he'd left Beacon Hills. A year since he'd seen his friends. His dad had came to be with him for Christmas and he'd video chatted with Scott and Lydia a few times but he hadn't had a proper conversation with anyone else since he'd left.

Being back in Beacon Hills felt surreal. He'd missed the place so much. After he left he'd traveled for the rest of summer vacation before making his way to New York for school. He'd been planning on staying closer to home for college but after everything he felt like distance was a smart idea. But now, being back, it felt right. It felt like home and he wasn't sure how he would be able to ever leave again.

He'd been home only a few hours when people started showing up. First it was just Scott and Kira. Then Lydia and Parrish. Last to show up were Malia, Liam and Mason. They all hung out and caught up for a few hours before they left and Stiles was alone in his home once again. His dad was still at work, and would be for a few hours still. He didn't have a lot of things to unpack but figured he'd get it over with, maybe even do some laundry as well.

Stiles had just finished putting a load of his clothes into the washing machine when the doorbell rang. Figuring it was just one of his friends coming back to get something they forgot he went and answered the door without checking to see who it was.

"Alright what did you for-... Oh... Cora... What are you-. What are you doing here?" Seeing Cora was like a shock to his system. Her and Derek look so much a like. While Stiles had been away he'd tried to move on from Derek. Tried to make himself hate the stupid Alpha that'd broken his heart but he couldn't... He couldn't move on and forget because, as much as he tried to stop it, he was still in love with him. Sometimes he would pretend that him and Derek broke up because of Stiles going away to school, he liked to pretend that Derek had loved him back. It always made him feel better about still being hung up on the wolf.

"I just wanted to stop by, see how you were." Cora said. Stiles moved back and motioned her to come in but she just shook her head and gestured towards the front steps before going and taking a seat. He paused for a moment before sighing and going to sit next to her.

"Thanks... I guess."

"I'm sorry. About everything that happened. I know its kinda late for apologies but you left so quickly I didn't have the chance back then. And I didn't really figure you'd want to talk to me after you'd left."

"It's not your fault. I was stupid. I believed someone could really want me for me... Don't know why I ever believed that."

"That's not true. I knew why he asked you out but Stiles... You can't honestly believe that he stayed with you for 6 months because of Scott!"

"It's what I have to believe, Cora. There is nothing else that could make sense... But it doesn't matter anymore. I've moved on," Lie, "I met someone new... and I'm happy now," Another lie.

"You... Okay... Then I guess I'm happy for you. But Stiles, I think you should really talk to Derek. Just to clear things up. For both your sakes." Cora stood up and started walking towards her car before Stiles had the chance to reply. She paused before getting in to look at him and when he cocked his head at her in question she just shook her head and smiled before getting in and driving away.

****

Waking up the next morning was a little disorientating. He wasn't used to being in his room again but it did feel nice to wake up to the things that had been there almost his whole life. Before he'd went to bed last night his dad and him had sat down and had a long conversation that ended with Stiles deciding to transfer schools to one closer to home. He was happy about that decision. It was long overdue. Sure he'd made friends in New York but nothing like the friends he had here. This was his home. Beacon Hills is where he belongs.

He went through the basic morning routine of going to the bathroom, brushing his teeth, showering and getting dressed before his phone went off. It was a text from Scott asking if he wanted to join the pack meeting at Derek's to discuss the latest supernatural creature that had wondered into town. He replied saying of course before sending another message asking if Derek stilled lived in the loft.

While Stiles had been away Scott and Lydia had kept him in the loop about pretty much every creature that came around. Sometimes he'd even help out by doing some research on the internet. Lydia had sent him several updates to add to their typed version of the bestiary so he would be able to know everything in case weird things started happening in New York.

When Scott replied saying that Derek lived at the Hale house Stiles was a little confused. There was no way he could live in that place anymore. He wouldn't have even been able to fix it with all the fire damage so the only logically thing would be that he tore it down and rebuilt it. Which just didn't seem like a very Derek thing to do.

****

He was the last one to arrive at the house so when he pulled up he had to park behind everyone else. He was so busy focused on parking he didn't have the chance to look up at the house before he'd gotten out of the Jeep. But when he did finally see the house, he gasped.

It was beautiful. It had a huge front porch with one of those super comfy swings. It had double front doors that were half windows. The outside of the house was a light grey colour. From what he could see the house had lots of big windows, which was very Derek like. He had always liked being able to see what was around him. Off to one side of the house there was a 3 car garage which seemed like a bit much to Stiles, considering as far as he knew Derek only had the one vehicle but then again it'd been a year since Stiles had seen Derek so maybe he'd bought more cars since then.

As Stiles started walking towards the front door a howl sounded from the bushes off to his left causing him to jump. He'd been away from the wolves so long it freaked him out a little to hear a howl so close by. He didn't pay much attention to it though and just kept walking. Just before he got to the steps the front door opened and a figure came running out. He didn't have a chance to see who it was before he was being tackled to the ground.

"Isaac. Get off him." And holy shit that was Derek talking. Damn it. Stiles thought he was stronger than this but he can feel his heart beating faster at just the sound of Derek's voice. How the hell would he be able to handle seeing him.

"Yeah, babywolf, get off. I can't breathe. Some of us are human you know." Stiles said, trying not to show just how much Derek effected him.

"Don't call me that." Isaac mumbled into his neck before getting up and pulling Stiles along with him. Stiles barely had the chance to right himself before Isaac was pulling him up the stairs and past Derek. Who, holy shit, looked amazing. He'd always been attractive but he seemed to have put on more muscle since Stiles had last seen him, his biceps bulging under that stupid Henley shirt. Good to see his style hadn't changed much.

****

By the end of the meeting Stiles was caught up on what was happening and given the task of looking up ways to catch the creature. He decided to use the bathroom before leaving and when he got out it seemed like everyone else had already left. Figuring it would be best to avoid Derek he tried to be as quiet as possible while making his way to the front door.

He made it to the Jeep, which had been moved since apparently he was in everyone's way (and they better not have left any claw marks on the bottom of it), but when he got in and tried to start it the damn thing wouldn't start. This was not supposed to happen anymore! He had managed to save up enough to put a whole new engine in! It was supposed to be fixed, why did it have to chose here of all places to break?

"You can wait inside while you call someone. Or I can drive you home if you want?" Derek said from beside him, causing him to jump.

"Damn it! You scared the crap out of me! I thought you were going to stop doing that!" Stiles responded instead of answering because he really didn't know what to say. Both options weren't very good.

"Sorry. I kinda forgot about it..."

"Right. I'll... Uhh... Just call Scott or something... See if he can come get me."

"If you want I can see if Boyd can come back and take a look at it? He is in school to become a mechanic."

"Yeah. That'd be great. Thanks, Derek."

"Anything for you." Was all Derek replied with before he was gone, back into the house to call Boyd. And shit if those words didn't do things to Stiles. But they also made him angry. Derek had no right to say that to him!

"You know what... That's a lie. That's such a lie and you have no right saying it!" Stiles yelled running after Derek. When Stiles reached him, thankfully he was off the phone.

"Stiles... Please." Derek said sighing.

"No. You don't get to do avoid this. I left before but now I want a real explanation. I want to know what I did to make you hate me so much!"

"Damn it Stiles I don't hate you! I'm in love with you!" Derek yelled. And no. No. No. That wasn't true. It couldn't be true. Stiles couldn't let himself believe that. Not again, it hurt too much to be let down the first time.

"No. You don't. Stop messing with me. Please." Stiles was whispering now. Feeling the anger leave him and be replaced with heart break. He just needed closure, so he could try to move on. He didn't need more pain.

"I'm not messing with you. I'm so in love with you it hurts. You want the truth. Fine. Yes I asked you out because I thought it would piss Scott off. That was wrong and I'm so so sorry that I hurt you but I can't be sorry that I did it. Because I never would've gotten to know you if I hadn't. I had expected our first date to suck. I had expected to have such a bad time and half to fake enjoy myself but after the first initial awkwardness I was actually enjoying myself. I didn't have to fake it. Then the more time we spent together the more I liked you. I stopped caring about what Scott thought about us because it didn't matter anymore. I was falling in love with you. All the time we spent together meant something to me! How could you not see that Stiles. You meant something to me. You still do! You mean everything to me. God hearing you say you loved me that night was so hard because that wasn't how it was supposed to happen! We were supposed to say it to each other than cry and cuddle and be happy! And I know I messed everything up but please. Just please tell me that what you told Cora isn't true. Please tell me there isn't anyone else." Derek was pleading with him by the end, he was so close and his eyes kept flashing red like he was unable to control himself.

"I... You... But why didn't you tell me before. Why didn't you tell me the real reason you asked me out before that night? You had 6 months, Derek!"

"I know. God I know I should have told you. But I was scared. I was so scared that you would leave me. And the longer I waited the more scared I got. I never wanted you to find out the way you did. I'm so sorry." Derek was crying. He had actual tears running down his face. Stiles had never seen him cry. He didn't even think Derek was able to.

It scared him. His feelings for Derek. He didn't want to believe that Derek loved him because he didn't want to be let down again but right now, with Derek on his knees and his head in his hands, Stiles couldn't help but imagine. He could picture it so easily. Him and Derek together. Getting married, having kids. And suddenly he didn't care so much about how they got together. All that mattered now was that they loved each other. So Stiles sunk down to his knees and took Derek's face in his hands, pulling his head up so he could look into his eyes.

"I love you. I love you so much it hurts. I may be stupid for doing this and I may regret it when everyone tells me I should've made you beg but I don't care right now. Right now I want you to kiss me and take me to bed because I love you Derek Hale. I love you so damn much! Of course there's no one else." Derek was frozen for a moment, just looking at him in shock before snapping into action and closing his mouth over Stiles. Derek pulled away long enough to stand up and grab Stiles into his arms, muttering I love you's the whole time, before sealing their mouths together again and carrying Stiles to his room.

And later, when they'd made love so many times Stiles brain wasn't functioning right, all he could do was laugh when Derek told him Boyd and Cora had disconnected the battery in the jeep so he'd be forced to stay and talk to Derek.


End file.
